


Just Another Day

by Ilikeeggs



Series: The life of Allister [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Allister is a young star, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Independence, Innocent Allister, Oneshot, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Social Anxiety, Supportive Pokemon, You can't change my mind, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeeggs/pseuds/Ilikeeggs
Summary: As a Gym Leader and rising star, Allister often has busy and sometimes stressful days of keeping an image.He just wished he could be himself all the time without having to worry about what the Chairman would say.His Pokemon will always be there for him though, through his typical days and tough times. His bond with his partners is strong, and love never changes.
Series: The life of Allister [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568896
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	Just Another Day

As he felt a familiar shadowy claw tugging on the sleeve of his night clothes, Allister rolled out of bed with a groan. Right, today was a Thursday, his turn to run the gym. At least that meant he didn’t have to go to school.

“Kyuu!” His Mimikyu reminded.

“I know, I know, ‘M gettin’ up.” The boy said tiredly.

He rose out of bed but immediately panicked when he didn’t see his mask on the corner desk. Thankfully, Mimikyu motioned her head next to his pile of clothes, where his precious mask laid safely.

He took a deep breath, “Thanks, Mimi. I know I have hundreds of ‘em lying around but it was instinct to get nervous.”

He took his friend’s hand under her cloth as the duo walked out the purple room. A smile tugged on the boy’s unmasked face when he saw his other four Pokémon doing some of his chores.

Allister whistled to the ghosts, sloppily pouring six bowls of cereal with milk for all of them.

“You guys didn’t ‘ave too. You’re too nice.” He petted their heads, giving each of them a kiss, “Eat some breakfast.”

Allister and his five Pokémon ate happily, only with the occasional Dusknoir and Gengar throwing food at each other, which to Allister firmly whistled at and put an end to the food war.

Afterwards, he gently took his Cursola’s hand, walking towards the bathroom and checking his phone on the way.

**_2 messages from Sis (Bea)_ **

**_Have a good day! Remember that I’ll be coming over tomorrow to check on you!_ **

**_Love you!_ **

Allister smiled and started typing a reply.

**_Love you too, Bea_ **

He really did appreciate that he could have his own little place. When he became a Gym Leader, the League gave him his own apartment, saying that they had one for all the leaders in each town.

He also really appreciated that even though Bea was his guardian, she was willing to let him have his own place and privacy, with the promise that she would be right next door. 

Placing his phone on his nightstand, he turned to Cursola, “Can you get my shower ready, please? A little cold, like you always do?”

“Curse, Curse!” Cursola agreed as he affectionately rubbed on his trainer.

The Pokémon helped Allister get the tempeture just right before leaving to let the child wash himself.

Allister made quick work of his shower, eager to get dressed and put his mask on. He stepped out carefully, not wanting to fall like he did many times before.

He threw his gym clothes on before delicately strapping his mask on his head. He sighed in relief, he finally had it on. As much as he enjoyed his Pokémon or Bea seeing his face, he would never let anyone else see it.

Allister walked out of the bathroom, not surprised to see Runerigus right in front of his face, hovering all around him as if expecting something.

The mysterious boy lightly giggled, “Yes, buddy. It’s your turn to walk with me to the Gym today.”

Runerigus cheered, doing a little ghostly dance around his trainer in happiness.

As much as Allister would love to have all of his Pokémon out of their pokeballs when they walk to work, people often still gave him strange looks when they saw five ghosts casually following him around.

So he settled to have one of them follow him around each day, because he couldn’t keep up with giving people the ‘I’m your Gym Leader and I do whatever I want’ smug look every single time someone glanced at them.

But in all honesty, people should be used to his weird behaviors and ghosts by now. He was, after all, known far and wide as the Mysterious Silent School Aged Star. His title basically explained everything about him.

So after petting his buddies once again, he returned them to their pokeballs and started to make his way to the Gym.

The nine-year-old creepily dragged himself around like a zombie and waved to the vendors and all of his fans. Runerigus was also doing an excellent job acting like his “bodyguard”.

Once he was inside the stadium, Allister patted one of Runerigus’ stones before returning him to his capsule. 

Allister slide past Dan with unintentional smugness.

“Hey, Dan.” He murmured shyly. 

The grown man bowed to the little boy, “Good morning, Mr. Allister.”

The smaller male only shrugged and continued on walking. He really wished this place could invest in an elevator or something; the trek to his post was long.

He soon finally got to his locker room and sighed when his secretary handed him his schedule for the day.

“You have a busy day ahead of you, Mr. Allister. You have three battles back to back, then an autograph signing right after, outside the Pokémon center. Then you have an interview. You won’t be having a lunch break today, I’m afraid.”

Allister choked on his water, “W-What? An interview? I t-told you no interviews! I’ll only do the autograph signing.” He said, “I-I don’t like people asking me personal questions.”

The lady sniffed, “You are doing an interview today, no questions asked. It would look good for your image.”

Allister fumed, his mind wandering to what Bea would do. She always told him to stand up for himself, maybe she was right. He might have been a shy boy, but he wouldn’t let anyone walk all over him.

He stood up, “Last I checked, I-I make the rules around here and ‘m your s-superior. This is my Gym and if I say no interviews, t-there will be no interviews. Don’t make me do somethin’ ‘m uncomfortable doing or I’ll find a n-new secretary.” He said firmly despite his stuttering. 

The woman backed off, “Yes, Mr. Allister. I’ll go cancel it now.”

Once alone, Allister sighed in relief. He called out Gengar to calm his nerves and prevent a panic attack.

He buried his face into him, “I sounded like a bratty star. That’s not who I am…”

“Gengar, gen, gen, gar.” His Pokémon said. It translated into, ‘ _You’re not a brat. You were just standing up for yourself. You’re the leader and you make the rules of the gym.’_

Allister let out a teary laugh, “I said it before, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The human and Pokémon embraced, both glad that an attack was prevented. Allister needed his energy for the matches to come.

Allister carried on with his day like nothing happened, he won his first two matches but the last trainer defeated him when the battle came down to the wire. They were more than worthy of the Ghost Badge, so the leader shyly but happily gave it to them.

He spent the rest of his work hours signing autographs like he was planned too. Nothing too eventful happened; he just worked on his social skills and talked to his fans.

He got done at around 2:00 PM, so he was able to get home to eat a late lunch and play with his Pokémon. 

His ghosts liked to play with toys like a lot of Pokémon, but they also liked to play video games with their trainer, which Allister found amazing. They were so smart and talented!

Like he did every day, Allister talked on the phone with Bea at 4:30. They both talked for a while about their days and the like. They always talked for at least a half an hour before having to move on with their day and get some chores done.

Hours later, Dusknoir helped Allister make some instant noodle curry for dinner, and the little family ate it all up faster than hungry Numels.

Now have gotten through his day, Allister yawned as he put his nightclothes on. He placed his Pokémon’s beds around his own, even though he knew most of them would end up sleeping right next to him anyways. He always looked forward to snuggling with them, of course.

Like always, he climbed into bed with the assistance of Gengar. Allister moved over slightly to make room for Mimikyu and anyone else who wanted to squeeze in.

He took off his mask and set it by his bedside. He cuddled his smallest ghost as he eyes drifted shut, “G’night guys,” His body relaxed under the familiar feeling of his beloved friends, “Sweet dreams, or nightmares. I’m looking at you, Gengar.”

The Pokémon in question chuckled but patted his trainer reassuringly. He would never eat any of their dreams.

Allister’s purple eyes fluttered closed and with a content smile on his face, he thought about all the fun he and his Pokémon could have tomorrow.

It was just another fulfilling day.

**Author's Note:**

> Allister will always be best boy, he's just too cute! He'll get through anything life throws at him!  
> Please comment and kudos if you've enjoyed!


End file.
